herofandomcom-20200223-history
Strong Bad
Strong Bad is a recurring character from webseries Homestar Runner. He is voiced by the series' co-creator Matt Chapman who also voices many other characters in the series, including the eponymous Homestar Runner himself. History Originally, he started out as the villain who tried to cheat his way to the top but was always doomed to fail before Homestar Runner. In the manner that minor characters become breakout characters, he's now less of a villain and more of a highly expanded form of comic relief, with his irascible sarcasm and rough voice seeming to make him ever more popular with fans of the website. He answers emails with a passion, and will make fun of their grammar, punctuation, and spelling—although he's not overly worried about his own. He also hates to be asked about how he manages to type with boxing gloves on. He usually does what he does best when he gets an email like that: DELETED!! He also writes, illustrates, and narrates the series of Teen Girl Squad comics. He has also "written" at least 5 books: Everyone is Different, Strumstar Hammer, That Time of Year, Tubky the Typo-Named Tub, and The Ocelot and the Porridge Maiden. Strong Bad is the middle child of The Brothers Strong. His is the dominant personality and he loves to push everyone around. He states that both of his brothers are "galactically incapable of having friends" in the email imaginary, one of the very few true insults he has ever made. He's often abusing Homestar, kicking The Cheat, prank-calling Marzipan, or tormenting Strong Sad (although it's been hinted that they got along when they were younger). Although he seems to dislike or positively loathe most people, he enjoys the company of Bubs, The Cheat (his ever-diligent lackey), Señor Cardgage, Strong Mad (his older brother), and, to a lesser extent, Pom Pom. "That freakin' duck swallowed both my pixels!" Strong Bad has red boxing gloves for hands (which always have square window reflections on them, no matter where he is), round green eyes, and a red lucha libre mask with a blue diamond and black markings for a head (as confirmed in some kinda robot). Although he claims that his mask is his face, he once removed it in the chair. This act caused him a lot of pain but no lasting visible damage. His mask is most likely his face, however, considering that his skull contains the outline of his mask design, and many other clues. He possibly has stretchy skin, as he appeared to stretch the mask from behind Le Restige. His mouth is rectangular, though it often becomes round when he says words with the letter "o". Most of the time, Strong Bad's mouth is in a slight frown, but there are occasions where he smiles. He also wears shiny black pants and red boots. He usually doesn't wear a shirt; according to him, it's better to show off his abs. Strong Bad rules the land of Strong Badia, a barren field behind the dumpsters that is completely devoid of any sentient life. His favorite saying is (or was for a time) "holy crap", though he hates when people use the word crap when signing emails. He frequently mangles words, as seen in army. ("We're a one man army. Er, a three man one-y. Three-to-one marny?") It has also been implied that he wets the bed, a fact that he attempts to cover up with little success. However, he seems to sleep instead on the couch in his basement, frequently mumbling video game titles, sometimes holding a bag of Potate. Strong Bad also seems to collect eggs, as seen in morning routine, and he keeps them in The Couch. Strong Bad talks a big line, claiming to be a criminal mastermind, a muscle man, and totally popular with the ladies, though there is little evidence of any of these claims, and no shortage of evidence that they are all untrue. Strong Bad refuses to acknowledge this however, and continues unaffected with his delusions of grandeur. He is convinced that Marzipan likes, or has a crush on, him when in fact she "really doesn't like him at all." Due to his delusional opinions about himself, much of what Strong Bad says is obviously untrue. But Strong Bad also seems to state that he is uncool as seen in the email pizzaz. He loves to listen to Limozeen, Taranchula, and Peter Frampton. He seems to dislike any band that isn't considered metal, such as sloshy, as seen towards the end of concert. He enjoys watching Caleb Rentpayer. He also enjoys doing Jumble puzzles and baking. His love for older technology such as cassette tapes, command prompt computers, old video games and laserdiscs, and the titles of events such as "Awexome Cross '98", and "TrogdorCon '97" suggest that Strong Bad is "living in the past". Despite his love of the nineties, he seems to despise and destroy anything from any previous decade, like 8-Tracks, TVs that lost their essence in the '70s, and the Nintendo Entertainment System. Check out all 3 of my glorious D's! Strong Bad has sung many self-proclaimed hit singles, his most popular being "Everybody to the Limit", which The Cheat made an animated music video of. He also stars as the protagonist in the blockbuster action series "Dangeresque". He works with Homestar and The Cheat at an unnamed tech company, though despite this fixed income, he seems to have financial troubles, and often attempts money making solutions of questionable legitimacy and burns his bills with his BMW Lighter. His financial troubles might be partly due to his high electric bill, which he claims to be $70,000 in environment. His dream job, as stated in from work, is to be a 2nd 2nd assistant space whale scrubber. Strong Bad is somewhat prejudiced; he has been banned from the UK, and often ridicules non-English speakers on their emails. In Homestar Ruiner, Strong Bad says that he hates the Swedes and later makes jokes at their expense, though he did say he should get married to the sender of magic trick, possibly partly because she's Swedish. He also does not get on well with old people or children, although he claims to have children of his own, including Jeffrey Beffrey Mudgeman, at his second secret home where he goes by the name Vance Mudgeman. He doesn't appear to care much for those children either, or perhaps he does and truly believes that "you got to be firm." As evidenced in stand-up, Strong Bad once did stand-up comedy as a kid. He apparently wasn't very good, as he tried to make up jokes instead of using natural comedy or rehearsed jokes. However, he doesn't like talking about his act, because his pants fell down in front of the audience, and he ran away embarrassed. Strong Bad also made his own band in Baddest Of The Bands which was known as DÖI. In it, Strong Bad does the vocals, the King Of Town plays guitar, and Homsar is on the theremin. Strong Bad didn't really pick who was in this band, as after he signed everyone else up, these two were the only characters left to be in the band. Strong Bad also receives mailed letters and items at his mailbox outside his house. On the side of the mailbox is printed "sb_snailmail.exe", which is a parody of "strongbad_email.exe", the computer command he used to use to check his email. Good Side Expiremental Film: He was seen dancing with Strong Mad and Homestar. Cheat Commandos: He plays with Homestar. Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrestlers Category:On & Off Category:Internet Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Liars Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Non-Action Category:Comic Relief Category:MAD Heroes